1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement in a camera provided with a motor for cocking the shutter and the like and with a motor for winding film, both motors being driven according to an external, and more particularly to a multiexposable motor-drive-film-winding camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional motor-drive-film-winding cameras, even in the case where they are provided with a motor for cocking the shutter, or the mirror in single lens reflex cameras separately, from that for winding film, both motors are driven together each time an exposure is made. For making multiexposures, therefore, prevention of the rotation of the sprocket for film winding or of the reel has heretofore been made in such a way as by disengagement or slipping of the motion transmission mechanism. Accordingly, the realization of multiexposure in this manner brought about the disadvantage that it required a complex motion transmission mechanism and excessive power comsumption at the time of exposures.